My predictable son
by Darkess and Yari
Summary: Kurama has won a contest and asked for Kuronue to come back to life. What happens when his mom finds him kissing Kuronue. (Think of when Yusuke was dead same idea.) What will happen? Read and find out.


My predictable son.  
  
Kurama's Pov  
  
I've just won a contest. In thievery. The demon world has given me one wish. What ever I want.   
  
'Thievery makes me think of My dear Kuronue . Yes My Kuronue.'  
  
"I wish Kuronue was back"  
  
"That is your wish then let it be so."   
  
"He is at your house" the mystical voice said softly.  
  
I ran without even getting the prize money. It wasn't far to the portal which was near my house. I ran there and then home. I went in. My mother wasn't home. I went to my room and saw him lying there. He was sleeping. His hair and wings and everything looked perfect, as always.   
  
I went over. I grabbed his side and shook him trying to wake him.  
  
"Kuronue? Kuronue. Wake up."  
  
He stayed still. Not moving except for his breathing.   
  
"He won't wake up. Not yet. You have to wait three hours." I heard a childlike voice. I turned around to see Koenma.   
  
"What?"   
  
"It's like what happened with Yusuke. Wait three hours. If you want him to come back to life then kiss him then you get the picture."  
  
I nodded fully prepared to kiss him. 'Three hours my mom will be home by then.' sure enough two hours later of time occupied by watching and picking out a new outfit for kuronue, he had been wearing what he had been when he died, I heard "Shuiichi, I'm home dear."   
  
"Mother. Hello. Welcome home." I went downstairs. I could smell something nice.  
  
"I brought us some take out from a nice diner that just opened."  
  
"It smells nice." I went into the kitchen and saw the boxed food. Inside was a chicken meal and mixed vegetables. Mostly carrots and peas. She opened a blow shaped box and I saw a thick soup. We served it up and ate it. My little brother came home with my step father. We sat there eating for a while. I finished quickly seeing I had five minutes.   
  
"May I be excused?" I asked. They all nodded and I ran upstairs. I saw him lying there seeming to glow. I ran over and got ready to kiss him. I had maybe a minute to wait. I soon realized I couldn't reach his head, my bed stand was in the way. On the other side there was a wall. I got on the bed realizing there was more time to wait then I originally thought. I straddled Kuronue, my legs on either side of his waist. I heard foot steps but the clock told me my wait was over. I bent down closer looking at him closely. I heard on the steps a voice.   
  
"You're here to see my son? Right this way. He so sweet and predicable"  
  
I heard Yusuke's obnoxious laugh. 'They're here?' was my only thought I pressed my lips to Kuronue's. After a second he opened his eyes. He looked confused looking at my new look but realized it was me. probably Koenma's doing. He grabbed me and turned us over. For the first time I was beneath him. Except we were both clothes.  
  
"Uh my human mother is coming don't you think..." I tried to explain but was shut up with a rough kiss, it was apparent he had wanted to do this for a while. 'Screw mother for now.' we both heard m door open but neither cared. I heard a yelp and something fell. We both looked to see my step father spread on the ground unconcience. My mom was wide eyed and Yusuke looked about to laughed. We both got up. She made a noise and sat down on the ground.   
  
"Uh I can explain mother."  
  
"Yes please do."   
  
"This is my boyfriend." her face turned  
  
"I'm in costume for a party." Kuronue Quickly lied. We hadn't lost the ability to lie together yet.  
  
"Oh well uh I'm happy for you."  
  
"His name is Kuronue and he is very important to me" I said trying to sound polite. My mother picked this up and stood. She smiled roughly but her face creaked when she did so.  
  
"Nice to meet you." she said reaching to shake hands. "I'll just leave you all alone now." she grabbed her husbands hands and dragged him from the room before shutting the door.   
  
Yusuke laughed and looked at us. "Well that brightened up my day." he laughed some more.  
  
"Quiet it's not funny. That was embarrassing."  
  
"You would admit to that."   
  
"It's like you with a lady friend being caught by Keiko." his face twisted funny like I knew something I shouldn't, like I did.   
  
"How..." he choked at that word.  
  
"You smell like women's perfume." Kuronue laughed and kissed me. "I love you, you are so fun to be around." he picked me up and jumped on the bed with me and pinned me down kissing me multiple times on the face and neck. Yusuke seemed to leave when he saw this.  
  
Wait for the sequel!!!! there will be one! whatever I get the most requests for will be what happens.  
  
A) explain to parents   
  
B) lemon  
  
C) Kurama convinces them to let Kuronue live with them till he get an apartment (would be multi part)  
  
D)all the above  
  
E)custom idea  
  
I may do then all, I might.  
  
I MADE MY SQUEL. IT'S CALLED Humorous hardships. I'M SO HAPPY PEOPLE LIKED IT! Also read 'for the life of me'! it's Yu Yu Hakusho and Kuronue may come into that one some how. 


End file.
